AnimeBroMii
Angel Hernandez (Born: ), better known online as AnimeBroMii, is a Hispanic-Japanese YouTuber that joined YouTube in November, 2011. About There are also other family members that participate in Angi's videos at times, including his twin brother Isaac, his nephew Bryan, and his neice Allison. Much like SuperMarioLogan, this user specializes in making plush videos using plushies. However, unlike Logan, Angel makes the characters 'face-off' in multiplayer matches on certain video games, making this channel have a part Let's Play to it. AnimeBroMii used to do Christmas specials which received wild praise in the past, however, Angi has confirmed that he will stop doing those to focus primarily on gameplay matches. The last one he has done was in Christmas of 2014. Characters AnimeBroMii has certain characters that are either from Mario or Sonic (and the characters made by himself). Emotional videos The Christmas specials that Angi used to do have received wild critical acclaim and have garnered millions of views. Mostly due to the hard emotion delivered in such videos, despite using plushie toys. Most of the users admitted to even crying at a certain point when a character dies. This may be one of the reasons Angi has stopped doing Christmas specials. Trivia * Angi has many other channels that contain movie bloopers, etc. * The assistances have their own channels that are featured in the featured channels box on the channel. * Angi did an April Fools prank saying he would leave YouTube in 2014. * Angi has stated that he always wanted to be a big brother, but Isaac (his brother) was born a few minutes before. Bryan however treats Angi like a brother, despite being Angi's nephew. * Angi met cobanermani456 at Anime Expo 2016 as shown in his vlog video. * AnimeBroMii has some similarities with SuperMarioLogan. ** Chef Pielff is Angi's version of Chef Pee Pee from SuperMarioLogan. *** Just like SuperMarioLogan, Black Yoshi's character is a gangster. AnimeBroMii * Angi * Isaac * Bryan * Allison Mario characters * Mario * Luigi * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Rosalina * Luma * Wario * Waluigi * Baby Wario * Baby Waluigi * Ashley * Mona * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Funky Kong * Cranky Kong * Dixie Kong * Candy Kong * Tiny Kong * Yoshi * Black Yoshi * Other Black Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser jr. * Goomba * Lemmy Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Larry Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig Von Koopa Sonic characters * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Breezie * Infinite * Scourge * Fiona * Orbot * Cubot * Espio * Nicole * Vector * Vanilla * Blaze * Silver * Rouge * Shadow * Maria * Omega * Gamma * Cream * Charmy * Marine * Jet * Wave * Storm * Choas * Tikal * Manic * Sonia * Queen Aleena * Sticks * Bokkun Other characters * Ronald McDonald * Chef Pielff * Buzz Lightyear * Woody * Inkling Girl * Inkling Boy * Conker * Raving Rabbid * Banjo * Kazooie Discountinued characters * Goku * Vegeta * Santa Couples This user also ships couples that he feels will work best. * Mario and Peach (Children: Baby Mario, Baby Peach * Luigi and Daisy (Children: Baby Luigi, Baby Daisy) * Sonic and Amy * Blaze and Silver * Diddy and Dixie * Knuckles and Rouge * Tails and Cream * Waluigi and Rosalina * Shadow and Maria * Chaos and Tikal * Espio and Nicole * Charmy and Marine * Vector and Vanilla * Donkey Kong and Candy Kong * Metal Sonic and Breezie * Scourge and Fiona * Inkling Boy and Inkling Girl * Zavok and Zeena * Funky Kong and Tiny Kong Subscriber Milestones *2,500 Subscribers: March 16, 2013. *5,000 Subscribers: May 11, 2013. *7,500 Subscribers: June 20, 2013. *10,000 Subscribers: July 12, 2013. *25,000 Subscribers: December 26, 2013. *50,000 Subscribers: May 15, 2014. *75,000 Subscribers: August 29, 2014. *100,000 Subscribers: December 21, 2014. *125,000 Subscribers: March 25, 2015. *150,000 Subscribers: July 16, 2015. *175,000 Subscribers: January 5, 2016. *200,000 Subscribers: February 24 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Japanese YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers